


Sgrub Drabbles

by KrillMeNow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doom, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrillMeNow/pseuds/KrillMeNow
Summary: A place for me to put my ideas really. Figured I may as well share them. Usually they're pretty chill, but it might be a little different sometimes? I don't really know until I'm writing them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to help me develop my characters in a fansession. There is a Lord of Doom (Osiris) and a Muse of Life (Set), but I still need to work on them before I write as them.

Most people didn’t notice the subtle nuances of dark and light. Light could be soft and healing, or it could be stark and harsh. Dark was the same way. Dark could be pitch and never ending, or it could be a comfort and a blanket. Both light and dark make the choices to be these things. It is their responsibility to become these things, and to serve and protect. It is their responsibility to take on these tasks together, to lead not as tyrants, but as peaceful partisans, gently guiding their disciples, rather than ruling with an iron fist.

Life and death are very much the same. Life can have the same harshness as the light scorching desert sands, or as sweet as the gentle glow through thick clouds and treetops. Death too can be kind. For those with lives well spent or lives filled with cruelty and despair, death can be a sweet lovers embrace. It too though may be harsh and unkind. For those who saw nothing but of a few short lived breaths or those who have not yet done all they wished and wanted, death is abrupt and unforgiving. Death is reality, and for those living among the soft glow of the clouds and leaves, death is cruel and unfair. Life can be a deceitful being though. Life can give the benighted living false security, wrapping them in a blanket only to be tossed out in the cold and discarded without a second thought.

Death takes in the cold and the weary, and gives them eternity. For as long as the betrayed wish, they will be kept in death's embrace. Death is caring and patient where life is ruthless and uninhibited. When life betrays and beats, death repairs and reforms. Life is changing while death remains a constant. And while the blanketed revel in life and shun the mere thought of death, death remains unbothered. The foolish will come to realize their frailty, and they will accept the ways of the fluidity and solidity of their coming and going.

The frail will blame and misjudge, but in their end they will realize that death may only lead them to safety. Life will be the one to take them to the very edge, pushing and shoving, but death will always leave a choice to the betrayed. In their understanding they choose. Whether they take another breath, or follow hand in hand to death’s oasis will always be their choice, as is the right to ask questions. Death is patient. Death will teach where life refuses. Death is unafraid to paint themself a monster, for it is in the eye of the beholder how exactly to view release and restraint.

Death will forgive. Life will not. Life will remain bitter and broken, light will remain the tyrant. Death will forgive, and dark will surrender.


End file.
